


Into the Bunker

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [21]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gravity Falls AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by a guest with the username Savitar1.A Captain Canary AU based on the Gravity Falls episode "Into the Bunker".





	Into the Bunker

Sara Lance and her sister Laurel were staying with an old family friend by the name of Frank Pike who knew their long-time missing father in Gravity Falls, Oregon for the summer while college let out and during that time Sara had become obsessed with an old journal she had found near Frank’s property about all the supernatural happenings that occurred in the small town.

 

She had also become obsessed with an employee at Frank’s  tourist trap known as the Mystery Shack. His name was Leonard Snart. He was a bit older than her but she couldn’t help falling for him. Laurel teased her about this to no end and had recently been pushing her to tell Leonard how she felt.

 

Sara wasn’t interested in that. For now all she was interested in was finding the author of the journals. Thanks to a recent excursion in raising the dead that she may or may not have been responsible for she now had the location of a secret bunker where she, her sister, Leonard, and another Mystery Shack employee/friend of theirs named Oliver Queen set out to uncover whatever secrets they could find about the author’s true identity and current whereabouts.

 

Before heading down into the bunker Sara swears everyone to secrecy about what happens there today with everyone zipping their lips as a sign of secrecy. While down in the bunker Sara and Leonard are pushed into a closet by Laurel in an attempt to get her sister to admit her feelings. Instead they find a hidden lab wherein the pair encounter a creature and start banging on the door for Laurel to let them out only for her not to believe them.

 

“Sara just say whatever Laurel wants you to say so she’ll let us out of here!” Leonard insists.

“Leonard, I- I- I’m going to find another way out,” Sara says as she pulls Leonard away.

“Wait, what? Where are we going?”

“What do we do?” Leonard asks as they come to a dead end.

“I don’t know,” Sara replies.

 

Suddenly a shadowy figure seemingly disposes of the attacking monster and steps forward to reveal himself.

 

“Well I just ripped out a monster’s tongue,” the man says as he drops the monster tongue at their feet.

“It’s you,” Sara says in shock assuming the man to be the author of the journals.

“Hurry now. I’ve scared it off but it’ll regenerate,” the man tells them as they head down one of the tunnels.

“I wasn’t expecting guests. I’ve been down here for a very long time. Years, weeks maybe. I miss orange juice,” the man continues.

“You don’t understand. You’re the guy I’ve been looking for,” Sara explains to him.

“He’s the guy?” Leonard asks.

“Leonard it’s the guy!” Sara says excitedly.

“The guy?” the man questions.

“I’ve got like a million questions. Why did you write the journals? Who was after you? Why did you build this bunker?” Sara asks.

“Ha, I’d love to discuss this in time but we’ve got more pressing matters. It’s one of my experiments, a shapeshifter able to take the form of anyone or anything it sees. It broke free from a cage of solid steel. I’ve gone half-crazy trying to catch the creature alone. But now you’re here. Will you help me catch it?” the man asks to Sara’s overwhelming joy.

 

Back in the main part of the bunker Laurel and Oliver are goofing around as Oliver puts on a lab coat.

 

“They sure are taking their time in there. Hey, do I look smarter with this coat and briefcase? I feel like I look smarter,” Oliver asks.

“Look at this tube thing,” Laurel exclaims as she repeatedly freezes and unfreezes the tube shown on the monitor.

“What’s this? Experiment number 210, the shapeshifter,” Laurel continues as she notices a clipboard on the computer console.

“Shapeshifter? Didn’t Sara say there was a monster in there with them?” Oliver reminds Laurel.

“I thought she was just joking!” Laurel gasps.

“You know Sara’s jokes are terrible!” Oliver screams before they head off to find their friends.

 

Back in the tunnels the man continues to show Sara and Leonard around.

 

“Come in, come in. I apologize for the state of things. I don’t get many non-mole-people visitors. Now the beast must have some weakness we can exploit. I used to have my research on it but alas I lost my journals long ago.”

“Did you say journals?” Leonard asks.

“I found one of them! It’s how I tracked you down here,” Sara informs him as she pulls out the journal.

“What? Could it be? I can’t express my gratitude. Oh yes, after all these years,” the man says as he takes the journal and starts flipping through the pages.

 

Elsewhere Laurel and Oliver rush to find Sara and Leonard.

 

“It’s so dark. How will we ever find them?” Oliver asks.

“Leave that to me,” Laurel says as she pulls out a flashlight.

“You carry around a flashlight all the time or just on occasion?”

“It’s called being prepared. Let me guess you didn’t bring any supplies with you, did you.”

“No I did not,” Oliver replies as they rush down a tunnel to continue their search.

 

Back in the man’s dwelling Leonard finds an empty can.

 

“Leonard isn’t it amazing we’re actually meeting the real author?” Sara asks.

“Sara, look,” Leonard replies as he shows her the can with a picture of the man on it revealing him to actually be the shapeshifter.

“Uh you know what, we should really be going. Can I have my journal back?” Sara asks.

“You’re not going anywhere,” the shapeshifter replies as it takes it’s true form.

 

Leonard then throws the can into the creature’s face causing it to drop the book so Sara can grab it back. The two then run off down the tunnels until they reach a fork in the path where Sara throws her flashlight down a different tunnel so the creature goes off in another direction.

 

They then continue down their own tunnel where they collide with Laurel and Oliver. After a brief moment of suspecting Laurel and Oliver of being the shapeshifter is cleared up Sara notices that Leonard’s knee is bleeding.

 

“It’s just blood don’t freak out,” Leonard replies.

“What happened?” Laurel asks.

“We got attacked by the shapeshifter, he broke out of his cage, pretended to be the author, and wants Sara’s journal,” Leonard answers.

“Imagine if he escapes into town. He could transform into anything. We could never trust anyone ever again,” Sara adds.

“What do we do?” Laurel wonders.

“Well he took us into his home, tricked us, and tried to destroy us. I say we return the favor,” Leonard replies.

 

The shapeshifter comes looking for them where Sara and Laurel trick the creature into chasing them toward a water pipe where it tries to grab the journal only for Leonard to grab an axe and attempt to cut the book out of its clutches when Oliver turns the water valve flooding the tunnel resulting in Leonard dropping the axe.

 

Sara recovers and grabs the axe and searches for Leonard where she finds him unconscious. In a panic she announces her feelings for him saying that if she had only told him sooner they wouldn’t be in this mess.

 

“Sara?” another Leonard says behind her as he holds the journal.

“Leonard? Wait then who’s-” Sara asks before the first Leonard regains consciousness and tries to take the journal from the second one.

“Give me back that journal!” the first Leonard shouts.

“Never!” the second Leonard declares as they start fighting over the book.

“Get off me!” the second Leonard shouts as he kicks the second one off from on top of him.

 

The fight then leads to a tug of war between the two over the book. Sara grabs the axe and gets ready to attack whichever one is the shapeshifter.

 

“Give it back! It belongs to Sara!” the first Leonard demands.

“Hit him with the axe!” the first Leonard shouts at Sara.

“Don’t listen to him Sara!” the second Leonard tells her.

“He’s the shapeshifter!” the first Leonard informs her.

“I- I don’t know who’s who. Give me a sign!” Sara asks.

 

The second Leonard winks at her while the first one zips their lip like before. Sara then attacks the second Leonard with the axe. It then takes its true form once again. Sara and Leonard then push the creature into a cryo tube as it removes the axe from its body.  The group then leaves the bunker for good but before they leave Sara turns to Leonard.

 

“Look Leonard about earlier in the heat of the moment I might have said some dumb things and can’t we just pretend none of that ever happened?” Sara asks turning away from him in regard to when she admitted her feelings for him earlier.

 

He then turns her to face him with a smirk on his face.

 

“Now why would we want to do a thing like that?” he asks as he captures her lips with his in a soft kiss much to her surprise.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t fall for the coolest girl in town?” he smirks as they pull apart.

“You uh what?” Sara asks before noticing Laurel and Oliver spying in the bushes.

“I thought you two left?” Sara asks.

“And miss this? Fat chance,” Laurel replies with a smirk.

 

Oliver then sighs with disappointment.

 

“What’s wrong Olly?” Sara asks him.

“I’m still bummed we’re no closer to finding the author. At least I got his lab coat and briefcase,” Oliver answers as he holds up the briefcase which unfolds to reveal a laptop computer.

 

At the realization Oliver decides to take the laptop and fix it so that they can uncover more secrets about the author. Meanwhile, Frank works on a secret portal underneath the Mystery Shack.

 

“It’s only a matter of time Quentin. I promise you’ll see your girls again,” Frank says as he preps the machine unaware that a lord of chaos from another dimension known as Damien Darhk is watching him and all the citizens of Gravity Falls with anticipation of plans he has already set in motion.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
